


Лови момент, в грядущий день не верь

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Альтернативная современная реальность, в которой Маэдрос точно знает три вещи:1) Ему ужасно повезло, что Фингон – его сосед по квартире и лучший друг. И больше ему ничего от Фингона действительно не нужно.2) Фингон чудесный. Фингон заслужил, чтоб его любили и лелеяли.3) Новый парень Фингона, этот долговязый, бесполезный, невротичный рыжий парень, недостаточно для Фингона хорош. Это просто факт.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come as little faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570308) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Текст написан автором в подарок на день рождения другому чудесному автору - emilyenrose. Сама автор назвала этот текст идиотско-страдальческим АУ, в котором Фингон и Маэдрос – не видящие дальше своего носа соседи по квартире.  
> А название взято из Carpe Diem Горация. Он тоже мог быть влюблён в соседа по квартире, почему нет.
> 
> LiveOakWithMoss опять написала чудесную юмористическую современную реальность для этой парочки. ОБРАТИТЕ ВНИМАНИЕ:  
> \- этот текст НЕ относится к DWMP-AU!  
> \- здесь совершенно другая история отношений!  
> \- и другие, другие характеры героев! ужасно ООС-ные, но ужасно, ужасно милые!  
> \- и это, в первую очередь, юмор и флафф!
> 
> А если мои предупреждения не напугали - тогда можно читать)
> 
> Фик переведён на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2017 для команды WTF JRRT All Inclusive 2017, виват команде!  
> И также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4984554.  
> На 26.03.2017 работа была в популярном на Фикбуке:  
> №30 в топе «Слэш по жанру Стеб»

У Фингона был новый парень, и Маэдрос совсем перестал понимать, что к чему.

Дело было не в том, что парень был новым — это-то казалось вполне логичным, ведь его такой красивый, общительный, очаровательный сосед всегда привлекал мужчин, как мухи — мед… ну или как там в поговорке… Маэдрос впал в слишком сильное уныние, чтобы вспомнить правильный порядок слов. Фингон часто приводил парней к ним домой, и, пусть Маэдрос не особенно любил делить пространство с кем-то, кто одержим покусыванием шеи Фингона или служит причиной тихих, но таких отвлекающих ночных стонов из комнаты напротив… Маэдрос считал себя способным такое понять. Так как в объективном — ну, то есть, теоретическом — смысле Маэдрос как раз отдавал себе отчет в том, что «друзья» Фингона обычно были вполне себе привлекательными. Как правило, они были красивыми, подтянутыми, компанейскими, имели хорошее чувство юмора и всегда были готовы к ночи, полной танцев или выпивки — эти парни, по факту, были такими, как сам Фингон (и каким Маэдрос не был), и Маэдрос умом эту привлекательность сознавал.

Но это — Маэдрос отказывался вспоминать его имя! — это последнее завоевание было просто насмешкой!

Такой долговязый и неуклюжий, худой, с плохо развитой мускулатурой… «Тощий, — думал Маэдрос с неистовым удовлетворением, — слабый!» С всклокоченными темно-рыжими волосами, собранными в хвост, свисавший на шарф от Берберри. «Какой же он отвратительно претенциозный!» — думал Маэдрос, подсматривая, как Новый Дружок Фингона нюхает их молоко и спрашивает своим тонким пронзительным голоском, а есть ли у них молоко миндальное, «потому что молочные продукты иногда плохо влияют на мое пищеварение, понимаешь?»

«Жалкий, — думал Маэдрос, очень вовремя забывая о таблетках с лактазой, запас которых всегда имелся в его собственной аптечке на случай несварения, вызванного непереносимостью лактозы. — Жалкий, хилый и с такими запросами! Какое вообще право имеет кто-то так себя вести в чужой квартире?!»

Но куда хуже того, что этот Новый Дружок совал нос в их холодильник, было то, как поразительно редко это происходило. Потому что Фингон в последнее время нечасто тут появлялся, почти никогда не приводя домой не только своего парня, но и себя самого. Не то чтобы Маэдросу нравилось смотреть, как Фингон висел на этой неопрятной, замотанной Берберри фигуре, но все же лучше было, когда Фингон был тут… чем когда его не было.

Даже если это означало слышать, как Фингон называет кого-то еще… ну, то есть, вообще кого-то… «деткой».

Было что-то такое раздражающее в этом слове на губах Фингона… возможно, то, что оно звучало настолько иначе, чем речь Фингона, обращенная к Маэдросу. Словно слышать, как Фингон говорит на другом языке… Маэдросу недоступном.

Но теперь эхо голоса Фингона по квартире не разносилось, и Маэдрос, который обычно вообще-то любил побыть один, никогда еще не чувствовал себя так одиноко…

Молчание — вот что еще было в новинку. Фингон, лучший друг Маэдроса и вот уже как пять лет — его сосед, обычно свободно болтал о своих парнях. Фингон делился всем. Фингон, напомнил себе Маэдрос, проводил с ним столько времени, что вовсе и не один из общих знакомых считал, что они встречаются, а один приятель Маэдроса с работы зашел даже дальше, назвав его «мужем» Фингона. Маэдрос до сих пор заливался краской, вспоминая об этом, хотя Фингон лишь посмеялся над промахом и потом с месяц называл его «муженьком», пока Маэдрос не попросил прекратить.

Но это только доказывало, думал он в ярости, их близкую дружбу! Свидетельствовало, что Фингону с ним легко, и что Фингон готов с ним делиться! И это было видно всем, пусть даже другие и понимали неправильно природу их близости — и Маэдрос нежно лелеял эти отношения.

Фингон отпускал шуточки о недостатках своих парней, доверял ему подробности из интимной сферы, а иногда и беспокоился насчет их намерений. Маэдросу так нравилось такое доверие, и, пусть он очень мало чем мог ответить Фингону в вопросах секса или свиданий, он не мог не получать удовольствия от его историй о каких-то неудачах с мужчинами или о том, как проваливаются их ухаживания. Он говорил себе, что, возможно, рассказы Фингона когда-нибудь ему пригодятся, а уроки, которые он из них извлек, окажутся полезными, каким бы маловероятным это сейчас ни казалось. Если бы он сам, наконец, начал с кем-то встречаться, вне всяких сомнений, Фингон дал бы добрый совет. Даже сейчас, зная, насколько бедна любовная жизнь Маэдроса, Фингон всегда живо интересовался ее перспективами.

— О-о-о, пойдешь? — спрашивал он, когда Маэдрос упоминал, что кто-то оставил ему свой телефонный номер в кафе или передал визитку с надписью «Позвони мне!» на оборотной стороне.

Маэдрос всегда вздрагивал.

— Да не хотят они встречаться со мной, это простое дружелюбие! У меня куча друзей! — заявлял он, и Фингон был достаточно деликатен, чтобы не цепляться к чудовищности этого вранья.

Но теперь у Фингона были новые отношения, и Маэдрос от своего друга не слышал ни звука.

Фингон молчал, и Фингон отсутствовал.

Он не рассказал Маэдросу ни того, что он нашел в этом парне, ни того, что вообще изначально привлекло его в этом долговязом тощем невротике, ни того, какие у этого существа есть недостатки или отрицательные черты. Фингон был скрытным! — что было совсем внове и означало, что все может быть очень серьезно… а ведь Фингон никогда не был серьезен или скрытен в вопросе своих парней.

Маэдрос вынужден был признать, что он начинает слегка сходить с ума по этому поводу.

— Да он даже несимпатичный! — как-то ночью заявил он по телефону Маглору, по крайней мере, двенадцатый раз за пару недель. — Выглядит каким-то недокормленным, и, наверно, редко бывает на солнце, и производит жалкое впечатление! Фингон бегает каждые выходные и четыре раза в неделю занимается скалолазанием — как вообще может кто-то подобный ему подходить?!

— Более того, — добавил Маэдрос следующим вечером, — не думаю, что этому парню вообще можно верить! Он совершенно очевидно неврастеник и сконцентрирован на себе, всегда зациклен на своих проектах, тревогах о _диссертации_ и о том, что скажет _научный руководитель_. Как он вообще сможет увидеть, что Фингон переживает? Как он сможет быть достаточно уравновешенным, чтобы поддержать Фингона, когда тому это понадобится?

— А еще у него маленький член! — это уже было в субботу, и Маглор застонал в телефонную трубку. — Фингон что-то такое сказал, когда позавчера был под мухой. Ну серьезно, ты же точно можешь сказать, послушай только… ну… о том, что он неспособен удовлетворить…

— Маэ, — перебил Маглор, — найди ты уже себе другое хобби!

— Нет у меня никаких хобби! — буркнул Маэдрос, моментально сбиваясь с темы.

— Есть — анализировать бойфренда твоего соседа, и ты в нем уже на грани одержимости! — ответил Маглор. — И это скучно и нудно, а если ты думаешь, что у Фингона мог бы быть парень гораздо лучше, так предоставил бы ему альтернативу!  
В голосе Маглора слышался очевидный намек, и Маэдрос тут же нахмурился.

— Большое тебе спасибо за сочувствие и советы, — ледяным голосом отбрил он. — Спокойной ночи.

— Маэдрос…

Но Маэдрос уже повесил трубку.


	2. Chapter 2

Напрасно Маэдрос ждал, что они разойдутся.

Фингон всегда рано или поздно бросал своих парней — ну или его бросали, как он иногда докладывал Маэдросу с чем-то вроде веселого смирения.

— Зачем кому-то… зачем ему вообще было с тобой рвать? — спрашивал Маэдрос, пытаясь проявить себя чутким.

— Да он сказал пару тупостей о моих приоритетах или что-то в этом роде. Да обычная хрень! Мне будет без него лучше, — пожимал плечами Фингон.

И Маэдрос пытался не наслаждаться такими моментами, когда он мог целиком и полностью посвящать себя восстановлению душевных сил Фингона, укутывая одеялом его ноги, с сочувствием выслушивая отчеты Фингона об отношениях. При всем очаровании Фингона разрывы у него случались вполне регулярно, и мало какие романы продолжались дольше пары месяцев.

Может быть, Фингон просто принадлежал к тому типу людей, кому не нужны долгосрочные отношения, предположил как-то Маэдрос в разговоре с Маглором, а, может быть, мужчины, с которыми он встречался, не были достаточно интересными, чтобы удерживать его внимание надолго.

— Может быть, — с сомнением в голосе проговорил Маглор. — А может быть, он саботи… проваливает все свои отношения потому, что он в них _плох_.

Это было такой очевидной бессмыслицей, что Маэдрос сказанное проигнорировал.  
Фингон почти наверняка в отношениях был хорош, пусть и выбирал мужчин, которые недостаточно ценили его… Но Маэдрос иногда удивлялся, как же хорош его друг в том, как те самые отношения прекращает. Он замечал, что страдания Фингона после разрывов иногда выглядели как-то… натянуто. Как правило, тот использовал одни и те же, прямо-таки техничные фразы, будто цитировал строчки из своих любимых ужасных ситкомов. Но эмоциональное самовыражение — дело очень даже непростое, насколько Маэдрос мог судить, да и кто он такой, чтобы обвинять Фингона в плохом подборе слов. И затем Маэдрос напоминал себе, что Фингон — ужасно неумелый лгун, так что раз он говорит, что расстроен, то наверняка так оно и есть.

Поэтому он отменял свои дела и оставался с Фингоном на всю ночь, чтобы утешить в печали, и они смотрели ужасный канал с диснеевскими мультиками, к которому уже успели пристраститься, или уму непостижимые подростковые музыкальные конкурсы. Они осуждали наряды актеров и спорили о своих любимых мизансценах — и все это того стоило: Фингон опять начинал смеяться. Они так и сидели до полуночи, наблюдая бесконечные повторы номеров, в которых актеры двадцати с чем-то лет притворяются шестнадцатилетками, и Фингон, в конце концов, засыпал, уронив голову Маэдросу на плечо, а тот выключал телевизор и потом совершенно неподвижно лежал, считая удары их сердец в такой непосредственной близости. Он поправлял укрывавшее их одеяло, ощущал легкие выдохи Фингона у себя на шее и говорил себе, как же он рад побыть рядом и поддержать своего соседа…

Своего друга.

Своего _лучшего_ друга.

Но на этот раз отношения Фингона все не заканчивались.

***

В субботу Маэдрос допоздна не ложился спать — Фингон иногда выпивал лишнего, и Маэдрос просто хотел удостовериться, что тот попьет достаточно воды или не врежется ни в какую стену, когда придет… но Фингон вообще домой не пришел.

И даже не написал.

***

— Ты чего звонишь мне? — спросил Маглор, подняв трубку.

— Хочу послушать о статье, которую ты пишешь о «Слейтер-Кинни», — мрачно проговорил Маэдрос. Вздох на линии был ему ответом.

— Он опять у своего бойфренда, да?

— У него своя жизнь, — ответил Маэдрос. — Что тут такого. Меня это не волнует. Просто поговори со мной опять немного о той линии мебели, что выпустила Корин Такер, ладно?..

***

— Эй, ты! — воскликнул Фингон, и Маэдрос почувствовал, что лицо его сейчас треснет от силы, с которой растянула то самое его лицо улыбка, как только он услышал голос Фингона. — Круто же будет, если мы тут поготовим немного?

— Конечно, — отозвался Маэдрос и почувствовал, что лицо его снова стало нормальным, потому что улыбка с него сползла.

***

Точку кипения Маэдрос перешел в тот вечер, когда Новый Дружок Фингона вдруг решил поговорить об опере.

Фингон приготовил фетуччини с вялеными помидорами и грибами, свое фирменное блюдо. Маэдрос вечером вошел в дом — и поднял голову, почуяв такой знакомый аромат песто, — и тут же опустил ее, заметив знакомый темно-рыжий хвост. Фингон пригласил присоединиться к ним… и Маэдрос не смог сходу придумать предлога, чтобы сказать «нет». И теперь он неловко сидел, Фингон накладывал ему на тарелку еду, а Дружок примостился на краешке стула, потягивая вино своими тонюсенькими губами, и продолжал снисходительно вещать.

По крайней мере, именно так Маэдрос позже описал все Маглору.

— Он объяснял, — рассказывал Маэдрос, прижав телефон к уху так сильно, что ухо прямо горело, — мне «Die Fledermaus», как будто для меня это что-то вроде завуалированной отсылки, которую я никогда не уловлю без докторской диссертации! Господи, спаси меня от интеллектуалов, которые считают, что мы, все остальные, никогда не воспримем ни искусства, ни литературы! Только потому, что я не изучал Вагнера или Штрауса в этой чертовой академии в каком-то-бог-знает-каком-месте…

— Вообще-то, это оперетта, — заявил Дружок своим въедливым менторским тоном, сопровождая слова тем, что, видимо, должно было выглядеть как примирительная улыбка. Со своей тарелки он тщательно выбрал лишь макароны, а вяленые помидорки, словно сморщенные сердечки, сгрудились у края. — Немного более легкая тема, чем опера, ну, ты понимаешь? И в оригинале она на немецком, и название переводится как Летучая мы…

— Я говорю по-немецки, — сквозь зубы процедил Маэдрос. — И я знаю, что это одна из самых известных оперетт современности.

Дружок хихикнул.

— Ну хорошо. Я встречал нескольких людей вне академической среды, которые с ней знакомы. Я знаю, что твое образование не было… ну, то есть, ты прошел не совсем обычный курс…

— Можешь прямо сказать, что я его бросил, — громко перебил Маэдрос. — Это ни для кого не секрет.

— Да зачем так оправдываться, — протянул Дружок, вскидывая рыжие брови, и Маэдрос гневно фыркнул.

— Что тут происходит? — спросил Фингон, вернувшийся к столу с салатными щипцами, — потому что Маэдрос как раз с треском отодвинул стул от стола и поднялся на ноги.

— Ничего! — рыкнул Маэдрос и вышел в коридор, оставив дверь за собой распахнутой.

— Ты был прав, он так чувствителен к этому вопросу, — услышал Маэдрос слова Дружка… в точности перед тем, как пробил кулаком дыру в стене.

И даже почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение от того, как тощие ягодицы Дружка чуть не соскользнули со стула от шока, вызванного грохотом.

***

— Не понимаю, как ты с ним живешь, — Маэдрос мог слышать, как Дружок говорил это, пока Фингон сажал его на улице в такси. — Он такой дерганый, да он почти невменяемый. Ему нужно показаться специалисту!

Маглор в последнем телефонном разговоре уже успел намекнуть на то же самое. Стоя в коридоре в ожидании Фингона, Маэдрос вцепился пальцами в карманы и очень старался не завизжать.

— Я хожу в оперу с семи лет, — бездумно проговорил он, когда Фингон вернулся, но тот посмотрел на него, словно на незнакомца.

— Что, черт возьми, это было?

— Я терпеть не могу этого парня! — выпалил Маэдрос прежде, чем успел прикусить язык. — Я терпеть его не могу, он просто ужасен, и не только потому, что он снисходительный козел, который слишком много о себе воображает…

— Да не сдерживайся, чего уж там! — Фингон казался скорее растерянным, чем сердитым.

— Нет, я злюсь не потому, что он вел себя со мной как говнюк! — Маэдрос не останавливался. — Серьезно, с чего это меня должно волновать, что какой-то идиот и позер в поддельном шарфе обо мне думает! — это, конечно, было ложью, ну или почти ею было, но Маэдрос лучше выпил бы отбеливателя, чем признался в этом. — Нет, я в бешенстве потому, что он недостаточно для тебя хорош!

Фингон вылупился на него.

— Послушай, — Маэдрос попытался понизить голос с пронзительного и «невменяемого» до тихого и заботливого, — Я не хотел ничего говорить, но прости, Фин, я просто больше не могу держать язык за зубами! Этот парень тебе совсем не подходит: он эгоистичен, претенциозен, он ненадежен, и он не сможет тебя поддержать так, как ты заслужил! Ты должен быть с кем-то намного лучше него, и я просто не могу… просто не могу сидеть и смотреть, как ты растрачиваешь себя на этого неудачника!

— Растрачиваю себя?.. — медленно выговорил Фингон.

— Он причинит тебе боль! — Маэдрос так спешил, что почти задыхался, и голос его задрожал. — Фингон, я хорошо знаю такой тип парней — он не способен быть рядом, когда это нужно! Я не могу смотреть, как ты будешь с ним страдать!

Фингон не отвечал и просто продолжал смотреть на Маэдроса, и тот почувствовал, как его переполняет отчаяние.

— Я не могу, — выдавил он, и голос глухо прозвучал в собственных ушах; аффект схлынул, осталась одна лишь беспомощность. — Я не могу… быть рядом с ним, Фингон. Прости.

И он повернулся и исчез в ночи.


	3. Chapter 3

Прошло четырнадцать часов, прежде чем Маэдрос смог заставить себя вернуться.

Почти сразу он был так оглушен стыдом и растерянностью, что не оставалось ничего другого, как спрятаться. Куда вообще его понесло, что он разговаривал с Фингоном так? С каких это пор он превратился в холерика и такого примитивного, как… господи, с каких пор он стал Келегормом?! И что за уродливейшие вещи он вытворял, что за ужасное поведение… неудивительно, если Фингон от него в ближайшую же неделю съедет…

Маэдрос тихо открыл дверь, в надежде, что Фингон еще в постели и не застигнет его за возвращением из ночного ребячливого побега. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя более похожим на пса, плетущегося домой с поджатым хвостом, чем в этот момент. И страшно надеялся, что Фингон притворится, будто ничего и не произошло, как тот часто деликатно и делал после их редких ссор. Маэдрос бы наготовил ужинов на неделю — и только любимых блюд Фингона, и он заделал бы дыру в стене, чтобы они не потеряли депозит за квартиру, и они могли бы просто двигаться дальше, и жизнь вернулась бы на круги своя… И Маэдрос больше никогда не издал бы ни звука о том, с кем встречается Фингон…

Он застыл в дверях как вкопанный.

Фингон не спал.

Он сидел на диване, завернувшись в одеяло, с телефоном на коленях. Лицо его было подавленным и таким бледным, а глаза были красными.

Маэдрос сразу позабыл обо всем.

— Фингон, с тобой все в порядке?!

Фингон уставился на него с совершенно непонятным выражением лица, и Маэдрос рванул к нему через комнату с такой скоростью, что все вокруг расплылось. Он упал на колени перед Фингоном и схватил его за руки, сам не замечая, что делает.

— Фингон, поговори со мной, что случилось?! Все хорошо?! Кто-то тебя обидел?! Этот… твой… Он что-то сделал?!

— Ты скотина! — сказал Фингон и разразился слезами.

Сбитый с толку, встревоженный, без единой мысли, как сделать так, чтобы Фингон перестал плакать, Маэдрос притянул его в объятия, прямо так, в одеяле.

— Чт… нет, Фингон, нет, пожалуйста, не плачь! Пожалуйста, скажи, что не так… Знаю, я так дерьмово повел себя ночью! Пожалуйста, ну не плачь! Ты потому, что я кричал? Ты из-за дырки в стене? Обещаю, я все заделаю, пожалуйста, прости меня, я вел себя, как какой-то тупой качок…

Фингон зарыдал сильнее, слезы его катились по шее Маэдроса.

— П-поверить не могу… ты думаешь, я из-за стены?!

Маэдрос судорожно гладил Фингона по плечу.

— А из-за чего?..

— Я п-порвал с… с ним сразу же вечером, — Фингон не отрывал лица от переда рубашки Маэдроса, — и потом, когда я тебе позвонил, чтобы поговорить, твой телефон был выключен… я звонил и звонил, а ответа все не было… несколько часов… Сначала я подумал, что ты злишься и потому меня игнорируешь, и я так взбесился, что ты такой м-мелочный… ты был таким придурком! Ты такой придурок! — он быстро поднял глаза, и в глазах его, вместе со слезами, светился настоящий гнев. — Ты не имел никакого права так со мной говорить! Никакого права не имел вести себя так, будто лучше меня знаешь, с кем мне встречаться! Новость дня, Маэ: у тебя нет права голоса в вопросе моей личной жизни!

— Ты прав, — ответил Маэдрос. Одеяло сползло у Фингона с плеча, и Маэдрос поправил его. — У меня нет никаких прав, я совершенно перешел черту, и меня можно назвать… Стой, погоди, а что ты сейчас первое сказал?

— Но потом, когда ты не брал и не брал телефон, — продолжал говорить Фингон, утирая слезы, — я так испугался. Я обзвонил всех твоих братьев, и НИКТО не слышал от тебя ничего в течение нескольких часов и не имел ни малейшего понятия, где ты… тебя всю ночь не было, Маэ, а на улице холодно, ты даже куртки не надел, ни шарфа, ничего… — Маэдрос опустил глаза и увидел, что у Фингона, и правда, на коленях комком лежал один из шарфов Маэдроса — как раз тот, который, как Маэдрос думал, он потерял. — Я обзвонил три больницы… я почти твоим родителям позвонил… я почти уже в полицию позвонил… — голос его опять задрожал.

Муки в голосе Фингона обычно страшно расстраивали Маэдроса, но, к сожалению, сейчас он мог сосредоточиться только на одной вещи.

— Ты порвал с ним?..

Фингон ткнул в грудь Маэдросу кулаком, но тот прямо-таки вцепился в него.

— Я… то есть… прости меня! Прости меня! Со мной все нормально, я просто… дулся. Как идиот! Мне стоило написать, — он опять погладил Фингона. — Прости, мне так жаль, что ты порвал с ним, — выговорил он, умирая от стыда. — Я знаю, он тебе нравился…

Фингон ничего не ответил, но плечи его все еще дрожали.

Маэдрос почувствовал себя хуже, чем когда бы то ни было в жизни, потому что на какую-то секундочку он возликовал от очевидной боли Фингона. А ведь Фингону нравился его рыжеволосый бойфренд, очень нравился, и Маэдрос с самого начала это понимал. Он вынужден был признать — пусть все внутри и восставало против этого — что глаза Фингона загорались при виде всклокоченной головы Дружка. Он видел и это, и то, как Фингон тянулся рукой, чтобы сжать тощие бледные пальцы, когда Дружок игриво касался их кончиками ладони Фингона. Он видел и то, как Фингон ласково улыбался покашливаниям Дружка в попытках привлечь его внимание, как он по-хозяйски обнимал его узкую талию. Фингону нравился его парень, а парню Фингона нравился Фингон… потому что, может, Дружок и был идиотом, но дураком-то он точно не был, а Маэдрос — Маэдрос надеялся, что все это закончится.

Маэдрос был монстром.

Маэдрос прикрыл глаза.

— Уверен, если ты позвонишь ему, он вернется. Он… реально без ума от тебя, я же вижу. Если он тебе нужен, он у тебя будет. Точно тебе говорю.

— Да не нужен он мне… — выговорил Фингон еле слышно.

Предыдущая тирада забрала у Маэдроса все силы, так что он был просто потрясен тем, что ее тут же отвергли.

— Что?.. Что ты сказал? Тебе нужно… что?

— Ты скотина! — сказал Фингон… а может, «Ты, скотина!» — и поцеловал его.

Маэдрос замер, будто олень, ослепленный фарами дальнего света, в уверенности, что это не очень-то логичный со стороны Фингона шаг — после слез и гнева. Маэдрос почти уже ожидал, что Фингон сейчас рассмеется и крикнет: «Попался!», но Фингон издал тихий звук и отстранился… и Маэдрос разглядел в его глазах неуверенность.  
Фингон решил, что он ошибся.

— Нет, стой! — выпалил Маэдрос — и его мозг впервые за несколько месяцев догнал все вовремя — и он поцеловал Фингона в ответ.

***

Затем они провели много времени на полу перед диваном.

Маэдрос просто не мог заставить себя перестать целовать Фингона. Он настолько был захвачен этой задачей, что дышать стало делом второстепенным, и, кажется, с ним случилось что-то вроде опьянения от гипоксии, и он перебирал пальцами волосы Фингона и водил языком по его губам. На него снизошло откровение — и теперь он признавал, что именно этого, этого он хотел уже неделями — да что там, месяцами, понимал он, годами! — и он все хотел прерваться и объясниться. Спросить, чувствовал ли Фингон то же все это время, или понял все только что. Так же ли Фингон напуган, как и он сам, и не ужасная ли это совсем идея — переспать со своим соседом и лучшим другом. Бросил ли Фингон своего парня потому, что Маэдрос сделал какие-то правильные шаги — или потому что Фингон, на самом деле, просто хотел именно Маэдроса. Он хотел опять извиниться за стену… Но каждый раз, когда он пытался, Фингон засовывал ему язык прямо в глотку — и он уже не пытался.  
Маэдрос хотел спросить и сказать миллион вещей, но знал, что существующее сейчас между ними, в одеяле, на полу их квартиры, слишком хрупкое, чтоб выдержать слово.

А он никак не мог допустить, чтоб это разрушилось.

В конце концов, им уже надо было поесть, и Фингон предпринял робкую попытку приготовить макароны с сыром — а Маэдрос в это время не отлипал от его спины и, сдавшись, наконец, искушению прошедших трех лет, покусывал его уши.

— Ох… черт… — проговорил Фингон, роняя кусок замороженного масла в кастрюлю и разворачиваясь в объятиях Маэдроса. — Еще раз так сделай…

— Так? — спросил Маэдрос придушенным голосом.

— Так… — ответил Фингон, закрывая глаза и выдыхая.

Сырный соус подгорел до корки и испортил их лучшую кастрюлю, но Маэдрос никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее.

Гораздо, гораздо позже они неуклюже топтались в коридоре.

Фингон попытался было потянуть Маэдроса в свою спальню, но Маэдрос застрял на пороге, опять вдруг перепугавшись. Все происходило так быстро, и не то чтобы он этого не хотел — и не то чтобы он себе этого не воображал… это было просто то, что он…

То, что он обязательно бы испортил.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Фингон, совершенно правильно истолковав его нерешительность. — Мы не обязаны… Я совсем не давлю, — он коснулся щеки Маэдроса, и тот осознал один из минусов того, что собирается переспать со своим лучшим другом.

_Твой лучший друг знает, что тебе двадцать девять, и у тебя совершенно нет никакого сексуального опыта._

Щеки его заполыхали, он пару раз сглотнул и выдавил:

— Ну хорошо… я пойду…

— Просто в кровать, да? — в голосе Фингона послышались нотки тревоги. — Ты же не уйдешь опять, да?

— Просто в кровать, — пообещал Маэдрос и целомудренно чмокнул Фингона в щеку.  
Затем он прошел в свою комнату, сел на постель, снял носки — и его накрыл приступ паники.


	4. Chapter 4

Где-то около двух ночи Маэдрос прокрался по коридору, словно высоченный, укутанный во фланель призрак. Дверь Фингона была приоткрыта, он толкнул ее и заглянул внутрь — так, что была видна шишечка на кровати соседа.

— Фингон?.. — прошептал он.

Фингон не отвечал. Он всегда спал очень крепко, и, припомнил Маэдрос со вспышкой вины, предыдущую-то ночь он вообще не спал.

Ну, может, это было даже и к лучшему.

— Фингон, я понял, почему ты так расстроился, — зашептал он достаточно тихо, чтобы не разбудить друга, и скользнул в комнату через дверной проем. И судорожно вдохнул, и шагнул на ковер. Находиться в спальне Фингона казалось действом таким интимным… почти вторжением. — Наверное, я правда очень запоздало на все реагирую, но ты же знаешь, я всегда так… ну, и я думал же, ты расстроен из-за того, что порвал со своим парнем, но это же не так, да?

Ну, по крайней мере, Маэдрос надеялся, что это было не так: он уже отволновался по поводу того, что Фингон, возможно, пожертвовал ради него любовью всей своей жизни. Но потом он вспомнил, что у Нового Дружка — у Экс-Нового Дружка — был маленький член, и почувствовал себя лучше. И он заставил себя продолжать — что было куда лучше, чем снова и снова повторять все эти слова в своей голове.

— Ты расстроился потому, что ты обо мне беспокоился, хотя я этого вовсе не заслужил. Просто ты такой человек, ты беспокоишься обо всяких ужасных придурках, из-за которых не спишь всю ночь. Но еще… я все думал, что бы почувствовал сам, если б ты так скрылся от меня, и я… я с ума бы сошел, впал бы в панику… — когда Маэдрос вернулся в свою комнату, одна лишь мысль о том, как Фингон без единого слова уходит в ночь холодную, заставила сердце Маэдроса затрепыхаться и сбиться с ритма. Он сполз по стене на пол и уселся рядом с кучей одежды Фингона.

— Прости, что я так поступил. И прости, пожалуйста, за то, что я сказал перед тем, как ушел. Я был такой… такой… такой скотиной. Да что я знаю об отношениях? Что я знаю о том, как для тебя лучше? — да уж знаю лучше, чем _кое-кто_ , намекнула ему некая первобытная часть его мозга. Он потряс головой, чтобы она заткнулась. — Надеюсь, что ты не жалеешь… Знаю, я совершенно точно не стою всех этих хлопот. — Маэдрос вытянул из пижамы длиннющую нитку и наматывал вокруг пальца, пока не стало больно. — Но я очень ценю все твои хлопоты. Мне реально так жаль, что я расстроил тебя. Я хочу больше никогда тебя не огорчать, но знаю, что наверняка огорчу. Похоже, я извиняюсь заранее еще и за это…

Фингон не шевелился, его глубокое дыхание было единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину маленькой комнаты. Маэдрос слабо улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Ну хорошо, вот, собственно, и все, что я хотел сказать.

Но заставить себя уйти он не мог. Ложиться в постель рядом с Фингоном было слишком уж смело, так что он подобрался к краю кровати, присел на краешек, вкрадчиво опираясь ладонью на ноги Фингона. И тут, итогом всех этих безумных часов, на него навалилась ошеломляющая усталость… и он свернулся клубочком и заснул.

И проснулся с затекшей шеей, лежа на ногах Фингона.

— Привет, — сказал Фингон.

— Привет, — прохрипел он в ответ.

Фингон сел в постели, — без рубашки, отметил про себя Маэдрос, засуетившись, — и улыбнулся.

— Ну зачем ты проспал всю ночь там, в ногах! — упрекнул он Маэдроса.

— Да все нормально.

— У меня ноги затекли.

— Ой! — Маэдрос подскочил, придушенно простонав от болевого спазма в шее. — Прости.

— Тут гораздо удобней, — Фингон похлопал по месту рядом с собой.

Маэдрос заполз на кровать, все время задаваясь вопросом, надето ли на Фингоне что-то ниже пояса. И неподвижно лежал поверх одеяла с Фингоном рядом, пока Фингон весело не отбросил одеяло за спину и не свернулся вокруг него клубочком.

Как оказалось, ниже пояса он был без ничего.

Маэдрос мог бы отдаться еще одному приступу тревоги… или путаным извинениям, но вместо всего этого решил попытаться Фингона поцеловать. Он и так был безрассудным глупцом, который делал в стенах дырки, а соседа — плачущим, так что целовать своего голозадого друга казалось делом, как раз подходящим для безрассудного идиота.

Фингон, казалось, был согласен.

***

И следующую ночь они опять спали в разных кроватях, но Фингон оставил свою дверь открытой, и Маэдрос отважился последовать его примеру. Он закрыл глаза и лежал в постели, надеясь услышать дыхание Фингона даже отсюда.

Но вместо того он услышал кое-что другое — тоже знакомое… но с совсем иным эффектом воздействия.

Фингон стонал.

Маэдрос практически сразу после переезда узнал, что стены тут тонкие, а Фингон не то чтобы тих и сдержан в постели. Вначале его все это раздражало, все эти постпубертатные похождения Фингона, но очень скоро оказалось, что он… не возражает.

Он никогда особенно не любил порно, да и мастурбация с ним случалась раз в год по обещанию. Но вот звуки, которые Фингон издавал… эти мягкие стоны… этот шепот… эти вскрики « _жестче_ » или « _быстрее_ », эти выдохи « _да-а-а_ …», « _вот та-а-ак_ …» — оказалось, их хватает, чтоб Маэдроса будоражило, словно подростка.

Полностью осознавая, какой же он извращенец, Маэдрос закрывал глаза, настраивался на то, как Фингон стонет… и брал в руку свой член. И притворялся, что все эти выдохи наслаждения, эта еле слышная похвала — все это обращено к нему самому, и да, он пытался подстроиться по времени под кульминацию Фингона…  
Даже если Фингон и задумывался когда-нибудь, почему Маэдрос никогда не включает музыку громче или не уходит погулять, когда он приводит к себе в комнату парня, то он никогда об этом не говорил.

Но теперь дверь Фингона была распахнута — как и дверь Маэдроса — и невозможно было ошибиться насчет природы того, что из его комнаты раздавалось. На какой-то панический и иррациональный момент Маэдрос испугался, кто же там с Фингоном вместе в постели… но достаточно быстро понял, что Фингон сам обеспечивает свое удовольствие. И стало ясно, что один Фингон или не один, то, как он стонет, оказывает на Маэдроса эффект совершенно тот же… и пижамные брюки Маэдроса уже поднялись домиком…

Привычка — вторая натура; Маэдрос закусил губу и потянулся рукой вниз.  
Дрожащие выдохи Фингона… шелест простыней, звуки скольжения плоти… Маэдрос очень быстро потерял голову в тугой тесноте своего кулака. Он зажмурился и подстроил ритм своих движений под поскрипывание пружин кровати соседа, подаваясь бедрами вверх вместе со стонами Фингона… и лишь спустя некоторое время обнаружил: что-то изменилось. Фингон больше не стонал — он говорил! — голосом глубоким и задыхающимся:

— Господи, Маэ… — говорил он, — господи, если ты и дальше будешь так стонать, я долго не продержусь…

Маэдрос окаменел; ритм его движений сбился. На очередную паническую секунду он засомневался, действительно ли это говорит Фингон или это уже бред его собственного, лихорадочного и извращенного мозга.

Но потом Фингон снова зашептал:

— _Маэдрос._

— Ч-что?..

— Ты так сексуально стонешь… — голос Фингона был таким низким, и в нем слышалось восхищение, но Маэдрос был слишком встревожен, чтобы это заметить. — Это так возбуждает… то, как ты стонешь, когда себя трогаешь…

Вообще, это не должно было быть таким уж откровением — звук-то, очевидно, распространялся в обе стороны коридора — но Маэдрос-то вообще понятия не имел, что издает какой-то шум! В ужасе он стиснул губы.

— Э-э-э, так нечестно! — заявил Фингон, когда воцарилась тишина. Хоть голос его был по-прежнему глубоким и будоражащим, в нем послышалось веселье. — Я знаю, что ты меня подслушивал — так что за тобой должок, давай верни его! Ну давай же, Маэ, хочу тебя слышать!

Но Маэдрос жевал свой язык и глотал свои стоны… и Фингон продолжал говорить. И скрип пружин кровати возобновился, и скользящий звук плоти о плоть стал громче, будто Фингон отбросил одеяло и сдвинулся на кровати ближе к ногам. Маэдрос нарисовал в воображении, как Фингон елозит бедрами по краю кровати… ноги его широко раздвинуты… и он ласкает себя… вверх… вниз… и лишь чудом ему удалось удержаться от вскрика. Жуткое смущение как-то вот не уменьшало его возбуждения… что, честно говоря, было для него вообще-то типично. А Фингон совсем, _совсем_ не помогал успокоиться.

На самом деле, Фингон пытался его убить.

— Ты там кусаешь губы, чтоб не стонать? О-о-о, как я люблю, когда ты это делаешь… меня с ума сводит, как ты закусываешь губу, читая газету… это сексуально просто безумно, а ты даже не знал, а?.. А как я люблю, когда ты накручиваешь волосы на палец, когда задумался… ты просто не представляешь, как это возбуждает, как ты возбуждаешь меня… я хочу искусать твои губы… хочу твои волосы разлохматить…

Маэдрос закрыл глаза, весь пылая. _Да приходи сюда уже и сделай это_.

— Не могу перестать думать о том, как у тебя встает, когда ты слушаешь, как я дрочу… так люблю представлять, как ты сжимаешь свой член, когда я себя трогаю и фантазирую, что это ты меня трогаешь… — Фингон издал дрожащий вздох. — Не могу дождаться, как я раздену тебя. Хочу содрать рубашку и увидеть эти восхитительные веснушки на плечах — и целовать, целовать тебя до синяков на твоей чудесной коже. Хочу трогать твою грудь и видеть, как по ней мурашки бегут — ты же так легко мерзнешь, и… — голос Фингона дрогнул, — а что было бы, если бы я… языком коснулся твоего соска?

Маэдрос перестал бы дышать, он был уверен. Перестал бы существовать. По правде сказать, единственное, что давало ему уверенность, что он все еще жив, было то, что он не мог перестать неистово теребить свой член.

— Я хочу, чтоб тебе стало жарко, так жарко… Хочу прийти к тебе туда, отбросить одеяло и увидеть тебя… голого, потного, хочу видеть тебя… одурманенного, Маэ, вообще без ума от того, как сильно ты хочешь меня… Я сяду на тебя сверху и слижу с твоей кожи каждую капельку… — голос Фингона стал хриплым, речь — невнятной, он задыхался. — А затем я нагнусь и возьму твой член в рот… так что каждый раз, когда ты толкаешься в свой кулак — это будто ты толкаешься прямо мне в горло…

Маэдрос издал пронзительный всхлип, совершенно не в силах сдержаться — и ему уже было слишком все равно, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

— ФИНГОН!

— Черт, потрясающе… — отозвался Фингон с довольным задыхающимся смешком. — Совсем другое дело…

Много времени у них это не заняло.

На этот раз была очередь Фингона красться в темноте и оккупировать краешек кровати.

— Приве-ет, — сказал он почти даже застенчиво.

— Приве-ет, — Маэдрос протянул к нему руку, ничего не желая сейчас так, как Фингона рядом. Обычно он сам бы застеснялся, но сейчас ему было так хорошо, что даже не было стыдно за кучу салфеток, запихнутых под кровать.

Фингон, в одних трусах, пристроился рядом с ним, свернувшись калачиком на месте, которое, подвинувшись, освободил Маэдрос.

— Это было забавно, — проговорил он, и его минутная стеснительность испарилась, сменившись чистейшей радостью, которой он прямо-таки фонтанировал. Он уткнулся носом Маэдросу в ключицы и водил им по фланели пижамы, пока, наконец, не коснулся обнаженной кожи. — М-м-м… сексуальная пижамка, но ей лучше будет на полу…

— Хорошо, — сказал Маэдрос храбро и потянул рубашку через голову, застревая на полпути, так что без помощи Фингона было не обойтись. Фингон аккуратно распутал пижаму, и оказалось, что виновник всему — зажим для волос, за который рубашка и зацепилась; волосы Маэдроса упали ему на лицо, и Фингон пропустил прядь между пальцами.

Маэдрос покраснел; Фингон заправил прядь волос ему за ухо и затем осмотрел маленькую голубую заколочку, покрутив ее в пальцах.

— Это просто чтоб они не путались ночью, — пробормотал он, в то время как Фингон глядел на заколку с явным восторгом.

— И что, помогает?

— Нет.

Фингон рассмеялся, отбросил пижаму и обвился вокруг него… и у Маэдроса слегка закружилась голова от счастья ощущать его обнаженную кожу.

Какое-то время они помалкивали — Фингон методично прокладывал дорожку из поцелуев на груди Маэдроса, а Маэдрос поглаживал его волосы и размышлял, отважиться ли снять оставшуюся часть пижамы…

— Я так предвкушаю рано или поздно заняться с тобой сексом, — в конце концов, проговорил Фингон, — но пока… Вау, Маэ, я даже себе не представлял, что мастурбация в соседних комнатах может так возбуждать!

— Может, как-нибудь повторим? — спросил Маэдрос, прежде чем прикусить язык. Губы Фингона опять сделали его глупым и безрассудным.

— Черт, да-а… — Фингон поцеловал его в плечо. — Все, что хочешь, детка… У-уф! Что это было?

А Маэдрос уже перевернулся, вжал его в подушки и так безудержно целовал, что Фингон аж взвизгнул. И Маэдрос не ответил ему, да Фингон и не стал спрашивать заново, но Маэдрос надеялся, что в его поцелуях чувствуется то ликование, что он сам испытывал. Он даже слегка укусил Фингона, чтобы доказать, что все слышал.

— Детка… — прошептал Фингон, и Маэдрос почувствовал себя самым счастливым идиотом в городе.

В мире.

Он обязательно завтра заделает стену — это самое меньшее, что он может сделать.

***

_Не спрашивай, нельзя знать, какой мне, какой тебе  
конец предначертали боги, Левконоя, и не искушайся вавилонскими  
числами. Лучше стерпеть все, что будет.  
Много ли зим уготовил Юпитер или последнюю,  
которая сейчас разбивает о скалы во́ды моря  
Тирренского? Будь мудрой, ви́на цеди и кратким сроком  
надежду долгую укороти. Пока мы говорим, уходит завистливое  
время: лови момент, как можно меньше верь будущему.  
Гораций, «Оде к Левконое» (сб. Оды, I.11)_


End file.
